In the eyes of Confusion
by necro azuika
Summary: Kaiba has just lost his battle against Yugi and is now trying to figure out what to do, angsty songfic i thought up, please review!


Note: I do not own Yugi-oh, this is just a songfic, a fanfiction of yugi-oh corresponding with a song. I do not own The song either. The song's "Runaway" by Linkin Park and if you try suing meh because you're bored then this is what it'll get you;  
  
*Five siblings driving you crazy *A kitten constantly biting and chewing your ears  
  
*And a friend by the name of Dah-alee who won't stop hitting you over the head  
  
I dun think you want to sue meh  
  
Anyway enjoy the songfic!  
  
  
  
"How could he have beaten me?" Kaiba says, breathlessly while running away from Kaibacorp. "Yugi. I will beat you Yugi" He stops right in front of the edge of a cliff right next to his seaside laboratory, trench coat blowing in the wind as waves crash into the jagged rocks below. Thinking to himself as flashbacks of his childhood enter his mind.  
  
* Flashback *  
  
"Kaiba, I entrust you my company." Gozaburo (Kaiba's adopted father that he beat at chess in case you didn't know) says with a voice dripping with misery "Take care of it well, and never lose at anything. Losing means you're weak, anything weak shouldn't have a right to live at all. As I shouldn't" Then he jumps out the window and falls onto the concrete pavement  
  
Graffiti decorations  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
A constant wave of tension  
  
On top of broken trust  
  
The lessons that you taught me  
  
I learn were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
Kaiba stares into the sea as the flashback fades away "..No, I'm not gonna make the same mistake as he did. I'm gonna stand up to my problems, not run away. I need time to think" He then turns around and starts walking the other way  
  
  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
  
  
Kaiba walks by these kids talking ever so cheerfully about the Duelist Kingdom. "Didja hear about the kid that beat Kaiba?!?!" a cheery blond girl said. "Yeah, Yugi Muoto! He's awesome!" a brown haired boy said in awe, a silent girl with blond hair in a braid and glasses finally speaks "But what about Kaiba?" "What about him?" "He's still my favorite duelist, no matter what" the shy girl squeaks out. Kaiba looking at her and smiles thinking "How sweet" "He's a loser! Get over it" the shy girl utters an "okay" and shyly runs off. Kaiba shakes his head at the other two children and walks off some more  
  
  
  
Paper bags and angry voices  
  
Under a sky of dust  
  
Another wave of tension  
  
Has more than filled me up  
  
All my talk of taking action  
  
These words were never true  
  
Now I find myself in question  
  
(They point the finger at me again)  
  
Guilty by association  
  
(You point the finger at me again)  
  
  
  
Kaiba finally stopping and looking down at the ground "Who am I kidding?" He says pitifully "Those kids were right, I am washed up, who cares about me anymore?" a gust of wind blows sharply at his back causing his trench coat to blow up into the wind " ..No, don't say that, never say that. If not for Mokuba, I'd be dead by now" Walks back into Kaibacorp. and closes the door sighing, Slinks into his chair  
  
  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
  
  
  
"..Mokuba?" He looks around rather puzzled "Mokuba are you here?" Looks around some more then feeling something wrong runs down the stairs of Kaibacorp. to find the secretary.  
  
  
  
I wanna run away  
  
Never say goodbye  
  
I wanna know the truth  
  
Instead of wondering why  
  
I wanna know the answers  
  
No more lies  
  
I wanna shut the door  
  
And open up my mind  
  
  
  
Secretary gives him a puzzled look "No Mr. Kaiba, I thought he was with you" "Did anyone take him out of here?" Kaiba asks worriedly "Yes and they said to give you this tape" She hands over the tape rather confused. Kaiba snatches it then goes to watch it  
  
  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
I wanna run away  
  
and open up my mind  
  
"..Pegasus, I will get you for this, Mokuba will be safe and sound, I will see to it!" Kaiba then picks up his suitcase and storms out, going to the Duelist Kingdom 


End file.
